


I'm Not Upset

by MasterOfDisguise



Category: Mystic Messenger, Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, RFA, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 16:31:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9616079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterOfDisguise/pseuds/MasterOfDisguise
Summary: Yoosung knows who he wants to spend his life with, but is afraid of when to ask her. After a huge misunderstanding, Yoosung decides he has to make a move, even if he doesn't have the ring.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Got bored! Hope you enjoy!!

Yoosung had his hands shoved in his suit pants pocket, running his fingertips over the velvet box to calm his nerves and to reassure himself that everything is going to be okay. 

From the way her hair fell upon her shoulders to the way her nose crinkled up when she laughed, he loved every aspect of her. This was the love of his life, that he was sure of. And today, at the fourth RFA party, he was going to make her his.

"Yoosung? Honey? You look tense." She said, placing a hand on his bicep, jarring him from his anxious thoughts racing through his mind. He smiled and relaxed, and readjusted his glasses with the opposite arm. 

"I'm fine, I'm sorry MC." He said, and SHE gave him a sad smile. He pulled her into his chest. She snuggled up into him, taking in his cologne and closing her eyes. He did the same, relaxing into his lovers embrace. 

"I love you, Yoosung. You know that. Don't hesitate to tell me if you're upset." She whispered, and he kissed the top of her head. 

"I know, MC, I love you too. I'm just a little nervous is all..." he said, muttering the last part. She pulled away in a flash, holding this face in between her hands. He turned bright pink and avoided her gaze. 

"Why are you nervous? I don't want you to be nervous! Is it because we are going to dance and we didn't practice because trust me, you're--"

"No, MC. You're so silly, I'm not nervous about dancing. You're so cute to think that's why I'd be nervous." He said, and she cocked her head. 

"Then why are you nervous?" She asked. A feeling of sheer panic flashed through his body. He took in a deep breath and relaxed. 

"Forget about me being nervous, dear! I don't even know why I said it. Let's... uh--" he stuttered, thankful saved by a guest coming up to ask MC some questions about the organization. 

Yoosung took this opportunity to run outside and take in a deep breath of air. He sat down on the bench and sighed. He pulled out the box he'd been playing with in his pocket. He opened it and glanced at the simple ring with the pearl in the middle. 

It's one she'd eyed when her and Jaehee went out a few months ago, saying she didn't want anything flashy but something sweet like that. 

He smiled knowing she wasn't materialistic. He wanted to spoil her because she was just so kind. She never took anything for granted, and he absolutely loved her for it. 

"MC is worried out of her mind, you know." Yoosung heard from behind him, causing him to jump, the little box flying from his hands, before relaxing after seeing who it was. 

Saeyoung sat down on the bench next to his friend. Yoosung sighed and rested against the back of the bench. 

"Yeah, I'm sorry." Yoosung muttered, brushing his hair out of his face. 

"Jaehee said she's in the bathroom having a breakdown because she thinks you're upset with her."

Yoosung felt himself tense up at hearing that. She thinks he's upset? He's not upset at all! Why would she think that? 

He ran a hand frustratedly through the hair he'd spent so much time on fixing for the party today. Well, more so for his girlfriend, but to look nice for the party as well. 

"I'm not upset at all... I'm just nervous. You know why."

"I know, Yoosung, but you can't leave her like this! She thinks you're upset with her! SHE IS CRYING!" Yoosung froze and felt himself panic. 

"SHE'S CRYING?!" He asked, palms sweaty as he began shaking. 

"That's what happens in a breakdown!"

 

Yoosung found himself running into the woman's restroom. Jaehee sighed as he'd barged in a WOMANS restroom, but didn't say anything as it was for a good reason. 

She nodded towards the stall MC as in. 

He knocked. 

"MC? Sweetheart?" He asked, and he heard her sniffle. 

"Come out, please, baby. I'm not upset at all." He said, and felt his heart sink when moments passed and she still hadn't opened the door. 

But when he heard the lock move, he backed up a bit. She threw herself his arms and nuzzled into his neck. 

"You promise?"

"I promise you. Come on, it's time for my speech."

 

MC stood next to the rest of the RFA as they all took turns thanking the guests for coming. 

Her heart fluttered when she saw her handsome boyfriend walk onto the stage, blonde tufts of hair bouncing as he practically skipped up there. 

"Hello everyone! I'm Yoosung Kim, one of the members of the RFA. I'd like to thank you all for taking your time to come out! Before I begin, I'd like to invite the party coordinator, and my lovely girlfriend MC, on stage with me." 

She didn't know why he wanted her up there with him, but she went up anyways. 

She blushed and smiled as she made her way up there. 

She waved as an applause erupted from the crowd. 

Yoosung smiled and felt his whole body shake with anxiety. 

'You can do it.'

He set the mic on the podium. She looked at him confused. 

He reached into his pocket to grab the box. 

 

It wasn't there. 

 

HE HAD LOST THE RING SOMEHOW!

 

It's too late now. 

He got on one knee, and smiled at her. 

 

"MC, you're the best girlfriend ever, and you're also very understanding, so I hope you don't mind I lost the ring. W--"

 

"PSST! Yoosung!!" Zen whisper yelled, just enough for the couple to hear. Yoosung shot his head in that direction, and hardly was able to catch the small box Zen had thrown towards him. 

 

It was the ring, and when he opened it he relaxed from his very tense stance he was in. 

The room erupted in laughter, MC giggling as she stood above and faced him. His heart melted and he bit his bottom lip. He opened the box and faced it towards her. 

"Like I said, you're VERY understanding. So I hope you understand why I'd like for you to be my wife. MC, will you marry me?"

 

 

With an aggressive nod, she leapt into his arms once he stood. They both were a sobbing mess, but he had the dumbest grin on his face. 

They were in the moment, so they were able to accidentally tune out the fox whistles and hollers. 

"I love you, MC."

 

"I love you too, Yoosung."


End file.
